To initiate and establish within the first funding year a program of consultation-education that serves as a mechanism to identify individuals troubled by alcoholism and related problems within specific target groups and refer them to appropriate services. To initiate and develop within 120 days of the funding date an accessible information network to inform professionals and sub- professionals working in helping agencies of problems related to alcoholism and its affect on individuals, families and job performance. Within 120 days of the funding date create a public relations system that offers information on alcoholism to the general public. To develop within the first funding year an inpatient and an outpatient system that encompasses a wide range of treatment services. To create within 180 days of the funding date an integrated continuous system of care that maintains the individual alcoholic's sobriety.